fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukina Sagara
Sagara Tsukina is one of the main Cures in Step Dance Pretty Cure. With her elegant demeanor, she is a cold girl. She is very popular by the juniors and the boys, for her cool and inspiring to be a mangaká though her mother wants her to be a great musician. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. She lives in a mansion wih her maids and butler, her father is a businessman and her mother is a music teacher. Her alter ego is Cure Classic. History Tsukina girl is a very rich and very studious girl, although really enjoy music she wants to be a mangaka, but she has to hide it from her mother expecting a future being a musician. She was just transferred to the school of her friend Hotaru since the two are childhood friends. She is very formal with everyone and is quite popular with the boys. She quickly discovers that Hotaru is Cure Pop and is now worried that she would not want to lose the only real friend that she has. Becoming Cure Classic She tries to make Hotaru quit being a Cure for thinking that something very risky, but Hotaru tries to explain that being a Pretty Cure is a very important thing but that makes Tsukina anger. Ruri with Hikari and Yui go to talk with Tsukina. Tsukina explains that Hotaru was the only true friend she had, the only one who knew of their dreams and also explains about their frustrations about having to be a musician, but are interrupted by a monster, Hotaru, Hikari, Ruri and Yui try to protect Tsukina and seeing them trying to protect her and giving their best, she ends by saying he wanted to fight, so nobody got hurt or lost the people that were precious. So she is chosen to become a Cure and becomes Cure Classic. More Information Coming Soon... Appearance As Cure Classic As Cure Classic Stage Form AsReborn Cure Classic As Idol Cure Classic Personality She is a person of noble class she somewhat resembles the Karen of Yes! Pretty Cure!. She is quite formal with people and quite elegant, she loves stay with Hotaru and almost treats her like a little sister who can share their secrets and frustrations. She does not want to disappoint her mother, she is very hardworking, studious and good aiming. She have afraid of lizards. She like classic music but she loves drawing. Cure Classic "The instruments together, the elegant beat and peaceful music, Stylish Cure Classic" Cure Classic is Tsukina's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Classic has the power of the Classic rhythm's, she can use any classic instrument's like violin, piano, cello and ect. She does not need to be together with the other cures to transform. Tsukina Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Let's Dance! Her basic attack is Classic Theater and with the Classic Blower can purify the monsters with Classic Max Scenario!. Later she gains the Make Up Acessories! to transform her into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. She can also perform Body Guards Shield with other Step Dance Cures. Reborn Cure Classic "The instruments together, the elegant beat and peaceful music, Reborn Cure Classic" Reborn Cure Classic is Tsukina's new Pretty Cure alter ego when she find her own power. She can use at once all of classic instruments as attacks her enemies. Tsukina Transforms by saying Following the bea! Pretty Cure Let's Dance! Her basic attack is Classic Ochestra and with her Classic Baton can purify the monsters with Classic Concerto. And with the other's Cure's can make the group attack Grand Concerto! Idol Cure Classic "The idol's are the inspiration of all, let's make a show of miracles! Step Dance Idol Pretty Cure" Idol Cure Classic is the upgrade form that Cure Classic attains, first in the movie Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as one the divine song! and later in the last but one episode. That requiered the power of Cure Diva and her strong feelings. In this form she can perform with the other Cure's Divine Eternal Rhythm!. Transformation Coming Soon... Etymology Tsukina: Tsuki(Moon,Month)+na(Red Appe)=(Moon of the red apple or Month of the red apple) Sagara:'' Sa(together,circumstance)+gara(Happy)=(Happy Togeher or Happy circumstance)'' Cure Classic: Tsukina's alias name,it inherits the power of the old Cure Classic and then she use her name too Reborn Cure Classic: She is reborn with its own power of Classic Idol Cure Classic: Represent the idols and faithful followers of a Diva Trivia *She represents too the letter "T" of the word RHYTHM *She is one of the most powerfull of the group after Cure Pop that she can use so many instruments as atacks. More coming Soon... Category:User: NattySakura Category:Cures